Sonic's Adventures of Epic Mickey
Sonic's Adventures of Epic Mickey.jpg|thumb|300px|right]] The 3rd video game adventure film to be made by Dragonpage54545. Planned to be released on Youtube in December 2010. Story A long time ago, Walt Disney, represented in the game by the sorcerer Yen Sid, created a pen-and-paper world (based on his "Disneyland" theme parks) for his forgotten and rejected creations. This world appeared as an intricate model on a table in Yen Sid's study, which is accessible through a mirror. Mickey, who finds himself inside Yen Sid's study by entering a mirror in his house, sees the model, and waits until Yen Sid is gone before going back to take another look at it. Fiddling with it, Mickey tries to create a model of himself but instead creates the Phantom Blot. Panicking, Mickey quickly erases it by throwing paint thinner onto it and soaking it up with a sponge, accidentally spilling paint onto the model in the process. Hearing Yen Sid approaching, Mickey quickly tries to clean up with the sponge (again accidentally spilling the thinner onto the model in the process) and flees back to his home. However, it's too late-the world Yen Sid created was ravaged; a wasteland. The Phantom Blot (with the thinner at his disposal) takes control of the ruined lands from its first resident - and Mickey's older half-brother - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Oswald and the other residents of the Wasteland fight against the Phantom Blot, but he eventually overwhelms them and twists their world into a dark and sinister version of itself, forcing Oswald into hiding. Many years later ("I did not learn his identity. Well, not for a very long time"), Mickey has forgotten his past transgression until the Phantom Blot enters his home through the mirror and pulls him into the Cartoon Wasteland. Oswald, his will lost from years of hiding and his mind twisted by his jealousy of Mickey's rise to fame, has formulated a plan to destroy Mickey. In addition, The Mad Doctor works closely with the Blot, creating "Beetleworx"-robotic creatures made from parts of various Disney cartoon characters. He also creates animatronic "buddies" for Oswald, looking like decrepit robotic versions of Mickey's friends, as Oswald wants Mickey's life and popularity for himself. Armed with a magical paintbrush that he managed to pull into the world with him, Mickey must stop the Phantom Blot, gain Oswald's trust and save the Wasteland. Trivia *The only Sonic film just to have Sonic, Matrix and Aqua in it *First Time that Oswald, Gremin Gus, The Mad Docotor, Scourage the hedgehog, Manic, Sonia, Uncle Chuck and The Phantom Blot appears in adventure *After this film, Oswald joins Sonic's Team (Dracoknight edition) *The Set of movie is all paint option and will result into the hero ending *There be camoes of old SEGA characters from either the games or cartoon shows *Oswald and Manic had built animatronic versions of Mickey and Sonic's friends, Several appear in the film **Roger Rabbit- Service a map director and information of Wasteland **Tails- Mechanic **Daffy- Pest Control **Lucario- Manic and Oswald's Bodyguard and in charge of Sonic Animatronic **Stitch- Rogue robot the causes mischief in the wasteland(Only Mentioned) **Keroro- Self-Proclaim leader of Tommorrow City until Petetronic was redeemed *The Mad Hatter from The Alice series was orginally to appear but was scrapped due to timing. Category:Fanatasy Category:Disney Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Adventure Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Epic Mickey